Fight Like a Girl
by amazingtofu
Summary: Songfic to Fight Like a Girl by Bomshel. It's about Hermione Granger :


_Fight Like A Girl: Bomshel_

_Little girl alone on the playground  
Tired of gettin' teased and gettin' pushed around  
Wishin' she was invisible  
To them_

"Why don't you just leave?" a small girl sneered.

"B-but I don't want to," the other girl stuttered.

"You should. Nobody here likes you anyways. We'd all be happier if you left and never came back," another girl entered, her blonde pigtails hanging over her shoulders.

"I d-don't…" the girl protested again.

Angrily, the first girl shoved her; she fell down, scraping her knees against the asphalt.

She stood up and ran. Ran the 2 blocks home, ran as blood trickled down her legs. Ran, ignoring her brown hair coming out of its braid. Ran, barely noticing the tears trickling down her cheeks.

She pulled open the door to her house and slammed it shut.

"What have a told you about slamming doors," her mom asked, hands on her hips.

But when she saw her daughter any annoyance was forgotten. "Oh Hermione, what happened?" And she wrapped her only child in a hug.

"Why do they hate me mama?" she cried.

_She ran home cryin'  
"Why do they hate me?"  
And Mama wiped her tears and said  
"Baby, you're brave and you're beautiful.  
So, hold your head high.  
Don't ever let 'em define  
The light in your eyes.  
Love yourself; give 'em Hell.  
You can take on this world.  
You just stand and be strong  
And then fight  
Like a girl." _

Her mom wiped her tears away, "Baby, you're just so brave and beautiful and stronger than you know. Just hold your head high and don't let them define that shining light in your eyes. Love yourself, give them hell, you can take anything. All you have to do is stand and be strong."

The 8-year-old Hermione sniffed, "I need to go back and get my book."

Mrs. Granger smiled and said, "Fine then dear, but remember to fight like a girl."

Hermione marched determinedly back to the playground.

Ignoring the 2 meanies from earlier, she picked her book up out of the dirt and returned to reading.

"Didn't we tell you to leave?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out, "Nyah."

They shoved her into the sand. She stood up and glared, then in each hand grabbed their pigtails and yanked… hard.

Tears sprang to their eyes and they went cry to their mommy.

"If you can't take it don't dish it out," Hermione smirked and returned to reading.

A little later she headed home and heard her mom on the phone.

"I don't know what you mean. What I do know is that earlier my child came home bleed and crying. So the only problem I see is that your daughters don't know how to act like anything other than little brats." And she hung up the phone.

"Hi mommy," Hermione smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I showed them."

Hermione was so pleased with herself that Mrs. Granger had to laugh. "Okay then, good for you dear, now go wash up for dinner."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room, carrying several large books.

She entered quietly and heard Parvati and Lavender gossiping… about her.

"She's just one of the boys. I bet she won't get a date to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah I know, maybe if she wasn't so smart she'd have a better chance."

Hermione blinked back tears and headed up to the dorm, she needed to think.

_At 31 she was wheelin' and dealin'  
Kept on hittin' that same glass ceilin'  
She was never gonna be one of the boys, no  
She coulda gave up on her ambition  
And spent the rest of her life just wishin'  
Instead she listened to her mama's voice sayin'_

She didn't want to give up on her ambition, she liked reading and studying and knowing all the right answers. She didn't care about hair and clothes like Parvati and Lavender did, but did that mean she couldn't get a date? Of course not

She hadn't planned on going; she had some study she needed to get done, but now…

Well, she remembered what her mom told her, all those years ago. _"Hold your head high. Don't ever let 'em define the light in your eyes. Love yourself; give 'em Hell. You can take on this world. You just stand and be strong and then fight like a girl."_

Well when she was 8 fighting like a girl meant yanking pigtails but now it meant proving them wrong. And since she was always right, that shouldn't be too hard.

At dinner that night she walked over to the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing mudblood? No…" Malfoy began but stopped when Viktor Krum glared at him.

"Herm-o-ninny, vat do you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if it was too late for me to change my mind?"

"Of course not," he beamed.

She smiled, then headed to her table.

She remembered when he asked. He was hiding from his numerous rabid fangirls. "Hello again Herm-o-ninny," he greeted her.

"Vould you like to go to the ball vith me?"

"Oh Viktor, I'm sorry. I'm going to be studying… I just didn't plan on going."

"Ah well, that's why I asked you," he shrugged sadly.

"Because I didn't plan on going?"

"No because you're so intelligent and not boy-crazy like them," he pointed to the giggling girls (including Romilda Vane).

"Well thanks Viktor," she smiled. And she headed to the common room where she heard Parvati and Lavender talking, and she changed her mind. (Hey, at least Viktor appreciated her intelligence.)

(She's not using him. She really does like him, she just didn't want to lose a day of studying until her Gryffindor pride was wounded.)

So the night of the ball came and she pulled out the dress robes she'd been hiding. She'd bit the bullet and looked up the spells for her hair and makeup.

Finally, she was ready. She walked into the entrance hall, looking for Viktor, she found him talking to Cedric and Cho.

"Hey Viktor, Cedric, Cho," she smiled radiantly.

"Hi Herm-o-ninny," Viktor hugged her, "You look stunning."

As she entered she could feel everybody's eyes on her. Even Malfoy, the twitchy ferret, couldn't find something mean to say. Hell, Harry and Ron barely recognized her. Parvati and Lavender had come to find her and told her she looked beautiful.

As she danced with Viktor they talked about Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and literature.

He pulled her closer, "How's the dance?"

"Much better than studying"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Oh, with style and grace  
Kick ass and take names_

Well, you don't mess with Hermione's education, it's a big no-no. And that Umbitch woman had just fucked with the wrong nerd.

She had helped organize Dumbledore's Army for revenged and wheedled Harry into leading it.

She didn't realize how many people would've wanted to join, but her heart swelled with pride when so many students risked expulsion to back Harry.

It was great…

In 6th year, she wished they still had the DA (it really did promote some inter-house unity). But there wasn't a good reason, Snape was a decent teacher and Harry was too caught up in conspiracy theories about Draco to lead the club.

But the DA rebanded in the end. When Malfoy let the Death Eaters into the castle the DA took less than 5 minutes to join together and fight.

And in the end, they'd mostly won. Sure Dumbledore was dead, but they'd gotten the Death Eaters out and protected the younger students.

Hermione could only imagine what the DA did to Snape and the Carrows next year… hehehe

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Ten years of climbin' that ladder  
Oh, but money and power don't matter  
When the doctor said "the cancer spread"  
She holds on tight to her husband and babies  
And says "this is just another test God gave me.  
And I know just how to handle this"_

Hermione had worked so hard to destroy Horcruxes, to defeat evil, and she don't that… but there was so much left to do.

They had to figure out who was lying and who was telling the truth, who was imperiused and who wasn't, heal the wounded, round up the Death Eaters that fled the battle, and she and Ron had just admitted their feelings for each other.

She just couldn't die now! Hell, she wasn't even 18!!

Madame Pomfrey inspected her wound," the dagger was laced with an incredibly strong poison. One drop kills people easily, it's a miracle you're still alive."

She didn't need to hear Madame Pomfrey tell Ron that she'd die soon to know it was true. She'd read about Muerto Negro (Black Death).

It was very rare, very expensive, impossibly hard to make (Snape could barely do it), and had no side effects other than death. It killed instantly and was the only poison that phoenix tears couldn't cure.

She shouldn't even still be alive!

She hugged Ron tightly and they both cried.

Abruptly she stood up," Oh I'm so fucking done with this damned thing!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know what I'll do. _I'll hold my head high. I'll never let this define the light in my eyes. Love myself, give it Hell, I'll take on this world if I stand and be strong. No, I'll never give up I will conquer with love and I'll fight like a girl."_

Well, Hermione doesn't break her work and if she said she'd fight like a girl and conquer with love then that's exactly what she'd do.

It was months before the Muerto Negro was out of her system and even longer before she was completely healed.

She became the first person to survive it and she and Ron (and everyone else I suppose) lived happily ever after.

**I know I left some stuff out and changed some stuff when it came to Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball... I wrote this without access to the internet or any of the books...**

**Yep, I love country music and when I heard this song on the radio it just seemed to fit Hermione. I obviously changed the time a little bit instead of making her 30... but still**

**All credit to Bomshel and their amazing music and J.K. Rowling for her universe.**


End file.
